Differentials are well known for their application in the auto industry. Differentials are devices capable of transmitting rotation through three shafts. For example, as used in automobiles, a rotating drive shaft may apply a torque to a differential input. The differential transmits the torque to two output axle shafts, each axle shaft turning one of the road wheels. In this scenario, the differential allows each of the road wheels to turn at different speeds, for example, as the automobile turns, an inner road wheel may turn at a slower speed than an outer road wheel.